The present invention relates generally to the field of combustion engines. More specifically the present invention relates to a system for attaching a muffler to a combustion engine configured for use with power equipment, such as lawn mowers, pressure washers, secondary generators, and the like.
The combustion process associated with internal combustion engines can be quite loud. As such, combustion engines are typically equipped with mufflers to reduce noise emissions. The muffler on a small engine is typically attached directly to the exhaust outlet of the cylinder block or cylinder head, and includes a resonating chamber or chambers designed to dissipate sound. Some mufflers include perforations on the housing for exhaust gases to exit, while others include an outlet tube.
In a typical multiple-chambered, tube-outlet muffler for a small combustion engine, exhaust gases and noise enter the muffler through a conduit attached to the cylinder block. The noise is directed into a resonating chamber, where the noise is dissipated. Typically, the chamber walls are formed from the muffler housing and internal separators or baffles. The separators are perforated, such that exhaust gases and noise pass through the perforations into another chamber of the muffler, where the noise is further dissipated. Exhaust gases exit the muffler through the outlet tube. Other mufflers use a perforate outlet formed from a series of perforations in the muffler housing.